Dark Visions
by Sudeeksha
Summary: We all have journeyed alongside Harry Potter through his adventures, and we know how he saved the Wizarding World, but what if another individual(not particularly a human) saved it too. Find out the hidden secrets and mysteries deep in the Forbidden Forest in the mind of a Centaur.


**Hellooooo peeps and welcome to my story! Thank you so much for clicking on this. This is my first fic so this is a little new. I'm planning on uploading like.. one chapter every week, maybe two if i'm not lazy or busy. Also a note: Cerys is pronounced- Sir iz. Anyways.. on to the story and i hope y'all like it!**

Everything went black.

There was first a deafening high-pitched scream, when i knew something was wrong. The vision cleared up and there was a girl, around 14 or 15 of age, her nose and cheeks spotted with dark freckles and scratches smeared on her honey-bronze skin, her tan lips slightly apart in either fear or in shock. Her hair rested on her shoulder as loose strands covered her frightened eyes with a ghostly look in them, much like the rest of her face. The girl was on a floor with checkered tiles of white that were coated almost completely in mostly dirt and some blood. She cowered in fear as she nursed her ankle which was bruised and had a deep cut run through it forming a puddle of red underneath. There was a deep laugh that seemed to come from everywhere, echoing eerily and the mysterious girl started to whimper as the vision fogged up and went dark again.

"Cerys?"

"Cerys?!"

My eyes flickered open. I stood there looking straight ahead into nothingness, registering what i had just saw. I slowly turned my head to look at my sister, Saskia.

"Cerys! Are you alright? You are not looking very well." Saskia said taking a step towards me with a concerned look spread across her face. I stumbled back, still in shock of what i had just seen. I have never seen that girl before in my life, She was wearing muggle clothing- was she a muggle? Was she a witch who was just wearing muggle clothes? I knew only one thing- she was in danger.

I turned my back on my sister and started walking away. "I am okay. You do not need to worry." I said untruthfully disappearing into the forest leaving my sister with a perplexed look on her face.

I have had visions before, but not ones that were as intense as these, i usually have visions seeing another centaur about to trip me, or seeing a tree coming that i was about to run into. But this- this was different. Who was this mysterious girl afraid of? Had she been kidnapped? Why was she in danger? I looked into the stars, pointing out each of the constellations in my mind. More questions and concerns ran through my mind, but were interrupted when I heard a loud horn that alerted all the centaurs to gather back to the campsite. I trotted through the forest using the stars to guide my way.

The sun rose and the dawn awakened, sunlight gleamed into the patched up tent lightening it up. I blinked as i put my head up to look at the sunlight and groggily trotted towards the fire ignoring laughs and teasing that i was always greeted with every morning from distant centaurs. It was sometimes hard being the runt of the family. My sisters and brothers were at least one foot taller than me, a few even taller. they looked strong, and proud, but me.. I looked like a clumsy centaur with wobbly knees. Cerys was the only one who was kind to me and would understand, she was more like a sister than all the others. I went over to greet Cerys who greeted me back.

Last night i couldn't sleep because the vision kept replaying over and over again. I was genuinely worried and anxious about this girl i didn't even know. Morning soon turned into Afternoon which soon turned into evening and i was out in the forest again, avoiding interaction, when i heard a rustle. I turned sharply to the noise which came from a bush. Puffing out my chest a little bit to make me look more brave than i actually was. I opened my mouth and spoke loudly.

"Reveal yourself intruder!"

A head slowly and hesitantly began to poke itself from the bushes, wincing her eyes and putting her hands up above her head showing that she meant no harm. "P-please! i'm s-sorry" the girl stuttered nervously with her eyes still shut in fear.

My eyes widened. My mouth let out a gasp. A chill swept through me. I stumbled back.

It was her.

 **Ooooh... Well this just got a whole lot interesting. Anyways i'm going to try and write the next chapter very soon.. i like where this is going..**

 **hmmm. Also sorry for a short chapter, if possible i'll try to make them a bit longer.**

 **Well, See ya ;)**


End file.
